


You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry swears he's being followed, by a ghost or his own thoughts he doesn't know. But theres one memory in particular can't shake away, one offer that he wont admit that he regrets not taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle

\---

Harry swears he's being followed, by a ghost or his own thoughts he doesn't know. But theres one memory in particular can't shake away, one offer that he wont admit that he regrets not taking, it eats away at the corner of his mind when he closes his eyed for the briefest of seconds. 

His dreams are filled with promise and a million offers of everything he'd ever wanted and everything he'd ever desire if only for a fleeting second when he opens his eyes and he tumbles from the safe arms of sleep he forgets that he had backed away from the deal, he forgets that he's never going to make that deal. 

Sometimes when he closes his eyes he sees a smile, he loved that smile, it appeared in his daydreams and the memory almost pressing his own lips to the smile that taunted him for so long chases him as he slips ungracefully in to sleeps waiting arms and the oh so tempting words spoken by the demon, by the king that stood before him tumble through his sleep clouded mind. 

("-you can have all of that I just need a kiss to seal the deal, what do you say beautiful, a deal with the King of the Crossroads is a one time thing once I'm gone, well thats it really-") 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots - "The Run And Go"
> 
> "Don't wanna call you in the nighttime  
> Don't wanna give you all my pieces  
> Don't wanna hand you all my trouble  
> Don't wanna give you all my demons  
> You'll have to watch me struggle  
> From several rooms away  
> But tonight I'll need you to stay."


End file.
